Differences
by kyokuxAyaka
Summary: berteman dengan orang-orang yang semuanya berbeda satu sama lain, yang kekanak-anakan, yang dewasa maupun yang tsundere. Sudah lekat hidupku dengan mereka. Apakah ada yang mirip dengan diriku? Masa lalu kembali untuk menuntunku dan membuka mataku...


Fanfic pertamaaaaa ;A; maaf saia tak bs mengunakkan EYD (ejaan yang disempurnakan) tanpa menyelipkan yg aneh" orz

ENJOY :D

-Disclaimer-

Kyokune Vio & Hikarune Sakiya (c) duskfairyAyaka (me)

Midori Nashine (c) Hanna Kagamine (anaknya ada di ffn kog ;D)

Tokoe & Shinku Kutorikune (c) kinomotoflo & CrimsonWings (meli&ren)

Ayaka & Mike Satsukine (c) TsuTsubomi/cielphantomhive (Veren.D)

Maap ya kalo rada menjelek"an utau diatas :p kalo ngomongin yang bagus mulu kan ga asik xD

Anyways bagi yang bukan pemilik utau tersebut tapi ngefans, kumohon jangan tuntut saia krn menjelek"an mereka ;A; hanya menspekulasi personality menurut suara & concept art xD *digaplok*

_Bagian-bagian yang ditulis dalam italic merupakan bahasa asing (entah bahasa apa *ditendang*) dan pikiran yang lebih ditekankan_

_Dan_

_Bagian-bagian dengan tanda kurung ( ) adalah komentar (sarep /PLAKK) dari author cerita ini yang kadang (kadang, bukan selalu! :D) digunakan untuk memperjelas jalan cerita._

"Woi Master, disini!", rasanya satu stasiun mulai memandangiku. Dasar, Cuma kurang dari 5 meter aja harus treak treak, apalagi manggilnya master dilengkapi dengan 'woi' lagi! Gimana sih, malu tau! _ Ah, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga dibilangin, ngak bakal masuk. Yah, jujur saja, ini salah satu hal yang bisa disukai dari Vio. Rambut hitamnya yang sebenarnya sedada tapi entah kenapa (lho?) karena diikat ponytail kecil disamping dengan jepitan rambut dobel yang bulat berwarna violet jadi kelihatan sebahu. Bajunya yang khas loli-melengkapi kenyataan bahwa anak ini benar-benar loli (walau vionya selalu nolak o3o)

"Ih, gausah treak treak dong!", Aku langsung berlari kearahnya. Walau rok sedikit ketiup angin tapi biarlah, toh masih ada _tights_ yang melindungi (bukan salah saia kalo ada yg nosebleed yaaa 8D *diceburin ke kali ciliwung*). Tokoe yang asik melambai-lambai dari tadi, tentunya satu paket dengan manggil-manggil, Midori yang tersenyum ramah seakan mengatakan _'Hello' _meski belum mengatakan apa-apa selain membantu Tokoe manggil-maggil, "Master's friend! Master's friend!" ga jelas, Shinku yang masih dengan-_very ladylike-_membaca buku dan menghiraukan tiga loli yang manggil-manggil sampe loncat-loncat sendiri ini, plus Sakiya yang masih memasang muka cuek plus frustrasi yang dijadihan 'bahan' diocehin oleh Ayaka Satuskine (panggil nama lengkap aja ya kalo ngak kebalik" :p iyo masternya namanya ayaka jg xD) yang dari tadi asik berkicau tanpa menyadari bahwa Sakiya bisa saja meng-_cast magic_ dan membekukan dia hidup-hidup atau membakarnya secara sadis kapan saja. Lengkap sudah group dengan kombinasi parah ini. Apalagi master yang pernah nongol cuma aku sendiri, pokoknya parah!

"Kog sepi amet? Mana sih master-master-mu yang absen melulu itu?", pertanyaan pertamaku setiap kali janjian. _Classic_. "Ah ga tau tuh, pas diajak katanya sibuk", suara Shinku yang dari tadi diam langsung nongol entah dari mana. "Lain kali kalo pada ga dateng lagi, ga mau kuajak jalan-jalan!", otomatis aku langsung kesal. Mereka itu, mau di-sms-in berapa kali pun, dua bulan belum tentu nongol sekali! "Toh kita yang traktir ini!", Vio langsung membalas. "Males tau ditarik-tarik ke segala macem toko tanpa _warning_. Apalagi selalu gw yang jadi korban!", melampiaskan kekesalan sedikit emang kenapa? Hehehe

"Jadi jalan atau gak nih?", Sakiya langsung nyahut dengan nada gak sabaran dan nyelip diantara shinku dan aku (abis kita be2 doang yg mulutnya bs diem ahahaha :p). Mungkin daripada dimarahin masternya Ayaka Satsukine dan berantem ama pacarnya mike (walau mike selalu kalah telak sama cewe tomboy macho tapi seksi ini xD *dicekek sakiya*) gara-gara membekukan dia, mending 'menjadikan' aku korban untuk bahan celotehan tiga ekor loli dan satu _miss popular_ yang boleh dibilang lumayan bawel. Curang!

"Kita mau kemana hari ini?", spontan saja aku bertanya. Padahal mereka yang traktir tapi gw yang nanya mulu, ngaco banget ya?

"Mmm…ngedaki gunung?", ampun Viooo! Ni anak pikirannya gunuuuung mulu! Awalnya sepakat ngajarin vio jadi _breeze magician_ jadi-jadian (lho?) buat bantuin ngelengkapin elemen, abis Sakiya yang sedewa itu aja parah di _wind magic, _apalagi gw! Cuma manggil angin sepoi aja masih sering ngaco! Eh malahnya _elemental affinity_nya jadi 'terbangun' dan mendadak jadi terobsesi dengan tempat tinggi (kata vio di tempat tinggi anginnya enak o3o mangkal di cimory puncak lebih panas daripada di kuta! tanggung jawab lo vio! *ngaco orz*). Benar juga kata orang, senjata makan tuan!

"Ampun Vio, kemanapun kecuali gunung lagi", Shinku yang sabarnya kelewat batas pun komentar kalo soal yang satu ini.

"Jangan ke mall, nanti jadi korban gairah _shopping_ kalian lagi", Sakiya langsung nyahut. Coba bisa aku RT ama like kata-katamu Saki, sekalian gw +fav kalo bisa! (nyasarnya jauh amet ohohoh o3o)

"_Master's Friend_ mau kemana?", Tokoe tiba-tiba nyahut. Paling benci kalau dipanggil begitu! _

"Entahlah, kemana pun salah. Kalo Shinku?", kalo disuruh pilih lokasi jalan bareng group ngaco kita ini, angkat tangan deh! Salah kata bisa diprotes secara sadis!

"Ke _Main Square _aja, abis itu kita pencar kumpul jam 5 nonton film atau kemana gitu", Shinku menjawab dengan tenang dan akurat. Ah Shinku, ketahuan banget niatnya mau pergi beli buku jadi kita yang ditarik, tapi mau diapakan lagi aku emang suka banget sama main square. Memang paling PW kalo jalan pisah kadang-kadang, jadi ada private time gitu dehhh…

"Boleh tuh! Aku sih terima-terima aja!", kalo Ayaka Satsukine, niatnya pasti cari 'korban' dicelotehin.

Hasil usaha diriku menengok kiri kanan (bukan nyontek ya _): _The 3 loli's_ mengadakan rapat membahas tentang mau ke toko yang mana (yang jelas bukan toko kue, bisa digaplok saia sama meli xD) atau mau ke game center atau kemana gitulah. Ayaka Satsukine sudah ngacir duluan dari tadi ke _Main Square_ yang cuma kira-kira 100m jauhnya dari _Train Station_ ini, tempat dari tadi kami bertengger gaje bersama hembusan angin lembut (yang konon menurut riset oleh kami, meningkatkan semangat vio sebesar 40% ahahaha xDD). Sakiya yang masih dalam-_noble silence_-entah memikirkan apa ( 'apa' bukan 'siapa' xD) dan shinku yang sedikit frustrasi karena halaman bukunya ditiup oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyelimuti kami dari tadi. Kadang, rasanya amit-amit jalan bareng mereka (apalagi kalo kepergok temen huuu diejek langsung ;A;)

Sembari jalan, dan memencet hape touchscreen dari tadi. Aku sendiri juga bingung sebenarnya dari tadi nungguin apa gitu. Apa aku berharap tiba" siapa gitu, meli or hanna sms lagi dalam perjalanan kesini? Tapi kayaknya gak juga tuh. Angin menerbangkan lagi sebagian dari rambut hijau tua cerah milikku. Sensasi _Déjà vu_ membanjiriku seiiring melihat statue abstrak dari logam yang dipasang di depan itu. _Hari itu kan juga windy seperti ini…hmmm. _Hah? Hari apaan sih? Entah kenapa, aku jadi bingung atas _feeling _sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundakku. _Hah? Siapa ini?_ Dengan feeling sedikit nervous dan takut, takut bahwa sang 'pemanggil' bukan orang yang diinginkan. Emang siapa juga yang diinginkan?

Lalu aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata…

…

…

…

…

BERSAMBUNG AHAHAHAHA

Kayak sinetron aja ya bersambungnya pas seru? xD /PLAK

Ga tau nih hrs lanjutin ga (sebernernya lanjutannya dah siap loh! Gara" terlalu napsu nulisnya jadi kebanyakan orz), kalo mau saia aplotin lanjutannya, bilang aja gausah nodong ya! *diceburin*

Ngacir dulu ya,byeee~~ *kabur*


End file.
